Bullfrog Goldsworthy
"Bullfrog" Goldsworthy is the father of Eli Goldsworthy, and the husband of Cece Goldsworthy. He works as a shock jock. He is potrayed by Tufford Kennedy. Character History Season 10 The Boiling Point He is first heard on the radio in [[I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (1)|'I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (1)']],' '''when he announces Sav as the winner of four tickets for the Dead Hand Reunion Concert. Eli mentions that his dad would kill him if he ever touched his car. and Adam in 'Umbrella.]] He officially appears in the episode '''Umbrella (1), where he is seen at Little Miss Steaks with his son, Eli and his wife. He invites Clare to stay at the Goldsworthy's house, and implies that he wants Clare to have sex with Eli. In Umbrella (2), he is seen opening the door for Clare and Adam to his home. He calls Clare "Clarabelle", and Adam "Video Game Kid". In Drop the World (1) he walks with Eli over to Clare's mom so he can ask her permission to go on a trip over spring break. Bullfrog brings Eli and Adam hunting on his birthday. When Eli waves his phone in the air trying to get a signal to see if Clare's called or texted him. Bullfrog tells him to put it away and he and Adam mock him. In Drop the World (2), he is called by Clare telling him that Eli has a gun in his car. Bullfrog talks to Eli and worries about him. Bullfrog takes Morty away from Eli and tells him that he can't go on his Spring Break trip with Clare. He is later seen at the hospital when Clare runs up to him in a panic. Bullfrog tells Clare she can go see him. After Clare runs out of the hospital room upset over her decision to break-up with Eli, Bullfrog is last seen putting his hand on Eli's shoulder in concern/support as Eli watches Clare rush away from Eli. Season 11 In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1), Bullfrog is seen telling Eli that he doesn't want to get a call telling him that he need's to come to the hospital again. He also tell's Eli that he should stop writing for a little bit. In Extraordinary Machine (1), Bullfrog is seen given Eli a ride and hand him his morning dose of his anti-anxiety pills. He asks Eli how is mood is after seeing Clare and Jake kiss. Later, Bullfrog later comes into Eli's room and turns down his music volume. Bullfrog gives Eli his evening dose of medicine and makes sure he's okay. He seems confused by the fact that Eli and Clare are going on a date. Bullfrog makes sure Eli's emotions are being tracked in the journal the doctor gave him. In Extraordinary Machine (2), Bullfrog comes to Eli's play, Love Roulette. He watches Eli rant during Love Roulette with concern on his face. After the play, Ms. Dawes praises Eli and Mr. Simpson tells Eli's parents about the pill incident that had happened earlier that day. Bullfrog tells Eli that he knew that he wasn't being Ari on stage. Bullfrog tells Eli that he wants to yell at Eli for lying to him and Cece about the pills but he's scared of what Eli would do. Eli reassures Bullfrog that he wouldn't harm himself. Bullfrog asks Eli why he wasn't taking his pills and Eli says that on or off the pills Clare still hates him. Eli tells Bullfrog that he wants to get better and Bullfrog asks Eli if he wants to get better so he can get Clare back. When Eli starts to cry, Bullfrog comforts Eli. At the end of the episode, Bullfrog and Eli come out of Simpson's office and Bullfrog took Eli out of school for a couple days for a 'mental holiday'. Bullfrog tells Eli that they're gonna start going to family therapy and tweek his medication. Bullfron signs the absence forms. Quotes *{In Umbrella (1) to Clare}: -laughs- "We've been trying to get a girl in Eli's room for a while now." *{In Umbrella (2) to Clare and Adam}: "Clarabelle! Video-Game Kid!" *{In Drop the World (2) to Eli about shooting a picture of him and Julia}: "ELI! It won't make her deader!" *{In Drop the World (1) to Eli about wanting to call Clare}: "Oy, vey!" Trivia *Bullfrog celebrated his birthday on April 15 (Drop the World - 'airdate). Relationships *Cece Goldsworthy (Wife) **Start Up: Prior to 'I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (1) (1009) Category:Degrassi Category:Season 10 Category:Parents Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Characters Category:Religion Category:Recurring Characters Category:Degrassi Adults Category:Canadian Category:Minor Character Category:Marriage Category:Radio station Category:Father Category:Parenting